


Witch of Verity Swamp

by RhinosaurusRex



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knight Pearl, M/M, Witch Diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinosaurusRex/pseuds/RhinosaurusRex
Summary: Pearl and Diamond have been acquaintances for quite a while, with Diamond helping Pearl out a lot on his adventures, but the two of them have never had the chance to just hang out. Pearl decided to visit his friend to spend some time together, and maybe get a little closer with the boy.
Relationships: Diamond/Pearl (Pokemon Adventures), Jun | Barry/Kouki | Lucas
Kudos: 15





	Witch of Verity Swamp

Pearl let out a yelp as he fell face-first into the mud.  


He hated swamps, they were always dark, stank and were full of dark magic. He had to tread slowly through them and always managed to get a leech or to stuck on him despite being covered in clothing. Chimhiko jumped down from the trees as Pearl began to get up, making sure his master was ok. Pearl smiled at the fire familiar before patting him on the head and continuing. The swamp was familiar to Pearl, unfortunately, his time as a monster hunter had him returning to the area frequently to consult an ally of his.  


Finally, the small wooden hut came into view. Pearl raced over to it, being careful not to trip on the same root he did almost every other time he visited, before letting himself in and collapsing onto the rather nice couch. The whole interior of the house was rather nice, considering it was in the middle of a swamp. It was also incredible clean, which Pearl suspected was because of enchantments.  


"You know, most people wouldn't dare enter a witch's den," Diamond announced, appearing behind the couch. "You'd think the few who do would have the consideration to knock first."  


"Like hell I was staying out there any longer," Pearl replied, opening his eyes to meet the witch's. "Besides, what's the worse I could have walked in on?" he asked with a smirk. "I've already seen you naked." Diamond grabbed a pillow from the couch and shoved it into Pearl's face as the blond laughed.  


"Maybe next time a rogue spell will turn you into a toad," Diamond threatened with a smirk of his own, leaving Pearl to wonder if he really would do it, sometimes it was hard to tell with Diamond. The witch boy walked over to the kitchenette to boil some water as his earth familiar ran into the room, cheering upon seeing its flaming friend. "So what monster are you hunting this time?" Diamond asked.  


"I'm not hunting anything at the moment," Pearl replied, standing up and walking over to the witch, noticing through the corner of his eye how the mud on the couch disappeared.  


"Ok," Diamond replied, a little confused. "So what potion are you after?"  


"I came to hang out with you," Pearl clarified. Diamond's face showed a brief moment of surprise before he turned towards the kettle.  


"W-why would you do that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. "Seems pretty inconvenient."  


"Well, it'd be easier if you lived in town," Pearl agreed, "but I've known you a couple years now, I figured we should hang out, get to know each other a bit more. You know, maybe-"  


"Your tea is ready," Diamond announced, shoving the cup into Pearl's hands before taking a sip of his own. He was more of a coffee guy usually but refused to ever give Pearl coffee after what happened the first time, the blond was hyperactive enough without the added caffeine.  


Pearl inspected the cup before glaring at Diamond in suspicion. "This won't turn my hair pink like last time will it?"  


"No."  


"Will I grow horns?"  


"Nope."  


"A tail?"  


"I didn't enchant it," Diamond replied, rolling his eyes. "Stop being a baby and just drink it."  


Pearl inspected the cup one final time before taking a sip. "I'm serious about wanting to spend time with you," he informed. "You're not like most witches."  


"I'm male for starters," Diamond replied. "That's the big difference."  


"You're also kind, compassionate and want to to help protect humanity," Pearl explained, feeling a little hot around the face. "You're the only witch I've met like that."  


"If you really want to hang out that badly I have a mission for you," Diamond explained. "There's a rather nasty Swampert that found its way into the swamp a few days ago, it's been causing trouble for the animals, I could use your help taking it out."  


"So even the witch needs their knight in shining armour," Pearl gloated with a prideful grin.  


"Shut up," Diamond snapped, a light pink dusting his cheeks, "I could replace you with a golem." Pearl chuckled at how cute Diamond's face currently was before abruptly stopping.  


"There is one problem though," he informed, gesturing to his barren belt. "I didn't come with any weapons." Diamond rolled his eyes and with a huff of annoyance, or what could have possibly been an insult, entered his storage room. He exited a moment later with a handful of capture capsules and a rather large sword with runes cared along the blade. Pearl inspected the sword for a moment before looking up to Diamond in disbelief.  


"Since when do you own a sword?" he asked.  


"Not every problem can be solved with magic," Diamond shrugged.  


Pearl grabbed the sword and gave it a few practice swings. It was perfect, the weight felt just right, the handle seemed to fit with his hand like a puzzle piece and the craftsmanship was extraordinary, it was well beyond the quality of his usual sword.  


"Well, you ready to head off?" Diamond asked, throwing his cloak over his shoulders. Pearl nodded and followed the witch boy out the door. "Try not to trip like you did coming here," Diamond smirked, looking back to see Pearl's face turn crimson from embarrassment, it was always fun to fluster the boy, and so easy.  


  


The duo trekked through the swamp with Diamond taking the lead, Chimhiko happily swinging from tree to tree while Wig, Diamond's earth familiar, sat atop his master's shoulder.  


"You know, you should visit the town every now and again," Pearl suggested, carefully stepping over a root. "There's a lot to see."  


"The townspeople are scared of me," Diamond reminded, "I'm the witch of Verity swamp." Diamond let out a sigh as he continued, "no one wants me around."  


"I want you around," Pearl replied, a little too eagerly. He looked away as he felt heat rise up in his face. "I like your company." Diamond was about to reply before hearing Pearl yelp as he tripped on a root, falling onto Diamond and sending them both tumbling into the mud. Pearl pushed up from his position on top of Diamond before locking eyes with him. Diamond blinked owlishly a few times before chuckling.  


"The grace of an angel you have," he mocked. Pearl pouted at the comment as Diamond rose his hand and waved it for a second before a leech fell off of Pearl's head. "So...you going to get off of me or are you getting comfortable?" Diamond asked, his face flushing slightly. Pearl's face flashed red as he finally realised the position they were in before jumping to his feet, lending Diamond a hand.  


"S-sorry," Pearl apologised. "These trees are out to get me, I swear." Diamond chuckled again at his friend's dramatics.  


"The only trees that would be out to get you are the Trevenant and they'd do more than just trip you," he corrected.  


"Are there any of them in this swamp?" Pearl asked, looking around him just in case.  


"Yes but they aren't a problem so far," Diamond assured, beginning to walk again. "As long as you have a light source with you they'll stay clear"  


"If they ever do become a problem you can call me," Pearl reminded.  


"I'm aware," Diamond replied, "and I will."  


"So," Pearl continued, not so seamlessly picking up from where he left off. "Maybe the townspeople won't be scared of you if you have an escort?" the boy suggested. "I'm a hero in their eyes so being seen with me might help them be less scared of you." Pearl stopped to compose himself for a moment, this was it, this is what he had come all the way out here for. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "In other words, would you like to go on a da-" A thunderous roar echoed through the forest, shaking the trees and ground as if they were trembling before the owner of the voice.  


"I think the Swampert knows we're here," Diamond informed, taking a defensive stance. Pearl grabbed the sword and drew it, placing himself between Diamond and the origin of the roar. As they waited, Pearl noticed the hilt of the sword; carved at the tip was the head of Chimhiko. He didn't get too much time to think over it, however, as a massive Swampert burst through the trees, roaring as it prepared to attack.  


"That thing's too powerful to catch as is," Pearl informed. "We're going to have to weaken it a lot."  


"Wig and I will help as best we can," Diamond informed as Wig gave a yip of agreement before jumping in front of Diamond. Pearl joined the familiar and prepared himself. "Show 'em what you've got Wig!" Diamond called out before beginning to chant an incantation. To give Diamond some time, Pearl dashed forward and leapt into the air, slashing his sword down on the Swampert. The creature lifted its arm, bracing for the attack, its natural armour giving enough defence to stop the sword from getting too deep. Pearl landed on the ground and lifted up the sword to brace himself against the creature's incoming strike. Just as the Swampert was about to make contact with the sword the runes along the blade lit up a brilliant orange before a wall of fire appeared momentarily, causing the Swampert to flinch. Pearl tried taking the opportunity to thrust the sword towards the Swampert but it was able to move out of the way too quickly.

Diamond finished chanting and Pearl looked back in time to see Wig glow white before growing, becoming much larger and growing a full tree on his back. When Wig stopped glowing Diamond jumped on the familiar's back and ordered him to charge. Pearl watched in amazement as Diamond summoned razor sharp leaves as Wig rammed into the Swampert. He had never seen Diamond fight before, he wasn't even aware the witch boy could fight. Not only could he fight, he was epic! The winds conjured up by the storm of leaves blew his cloak around like some kind of cape as his eyes glowed bright with every new incantation. Pearl shook his head when he caught himself staring at Diamond's face for way too long before jumping back into the fray.

The Swampert wasn't doing too well. Wig and Diamond had managed to do quite a number to it and Pearl had decided to strike at it whenever Wig pushed it off balance. After another minute of combat both boys jumped back, the Swampert was obviously exhausted. Pearl pulled out a capture capsule, pressing the button in the centre to activate it before tossing it at the monster. The ball hit the Swampert on the head before absorbing it as red light. It fell to the ground and shook a few times before chiming, indicating that the creature was secure.

Diamond sighed in relief as Wig transformed back to his usual form. "I'm glad that's dealt with," he announced. "Now the animals can live in peace."

"That was amazing!" Pearl praised, running up and hugging Diamond. After a moment he quickly let go and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I um...I didn't know you could do that."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Diamond replied with a coy smile.

Pearl stood there awkwardly for a moment before remembering he was still holding Diamonds sword. He tried handing it back to the boy.

"Keep it," Diamond replied. "I made it for you after all." Pearl stared at Diamond in shock for a moment before turning his gaze to the sword and finally back to Diamond. Pearl was surprised that he had made it, magic or not the sword was so well made he had assumed it was created by a master blacksmith. Not that he should have been surprised, he should have figured it was for him when he noticed his familiar carved at the end of the hilt. Diamond chuckled as he watched Pearl's baffled expression.

"I wanted to show my gratitude for everything you've done for me," Diamond explained. "For seeing me for who I am and not just another witch like everyone else." He looked down to the ground with a saddened expression. "I was all alone before you came into my life, and somehow, you make it ten times brighter just by standing there. So thank you, for everything."

"Dia..." Pearl was honestly speechless, for the first time in his life perhaps.

"Come on," Diamond announced, walking back to his cottage with a smirk. "I believe you were going to ask me out on a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone!


End file.
